


Dancing in the Moonlight

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Equinox, Ficlet, M/M, Rituals, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Well, you know it’s March 18th today, right? And you know what it means... don’t you?”“Well... I suppose it means tomorrow’s the 19th?”





	Dancing in the Moonlight

When Kota had seen Kei spend almost two hours glued to his laptop’s monitor, he had understood there was something wrong.

And he had had a feeling – was it experience or instinct – that that something was going to cause him troubles.

And after all, whenever Kei was scheming something, who else should’ve paid for it?

He had waited patiently, without asking him anything, hoping that by the time to get to bed he would've been too tired and fallen asleep, forgetting everything by the next morning.

He wasn’t so lucky. He never was, at times like these.

“Kota!” the younger started off as soon as he was under the covers next to him, not looking tired at all; on the contrary, he looked more awake than usual.

“What is it?” he asked, trying to sound interested and not terrified, as he actually was.

“This afternoon, while I was sorting through stuff on the internet, I’ve checked a few interesting websites, you know?” he explained, the excited looked he always had when he felt passionate about something.

Kota nodded, spurring him on.

“Well, you know it’s March 18th today, right? And you know what it means... don’t you?” he asked, arching his eyebrows questioningly.

Yabu quickly went through the calendar in his head.

They were two months away from Kei’s birthday, four from their anniversary. It wasn’t someone else’s birthday, nor he could remember about anything else important.

He opened his eyes wide, clueless.

“Well... I suppose it means tomorrow’s the 19th?” he said, aware of the fact that it wasn’t the right answer.

He swallowed Kei’s pitiful stare and waited for him to explain.

“It means” he said, conceited. “that in just two days it’s going to be the spring’s equinox, Ko.” he told him, expecting for the elder to grasp the whole situation now.

“Oh... do we have to flop the closet?”

His answer was innocent enough, he was sure of it.

But that didn’t save him from his boyfriend’s disgusted look.

“No, Kota. We don’t have to flop the closet.” he said, sighing theatrically. “It means we should go to a clearing and dance naked under the moonlight.” he finished, sure that by now it was clear what he meant.

But Kota was even more clueless, no matter how hard he tried to understand.

“Why should we, Kei?” he asked, and the younger whined.

“Kota, is it possible you never know anything? It’s propitiatory for the Goddess, you know? And for... well, feeling one with the earth. And with other people. And then I read something about orgies, but I'm not too sure of it...”

Kota sat straight up, glaring.

He finally understood. And, pointless to say, he disapproved.

“First of all” he started, counting his objections on his fingers. “where in the world are you going to find a clearing in the middle of Tokyo? And anyway, I’ve never heard you talking about any of this stuff, so I don’t understand where you got this ludicrous idea of getting into Mother Nature’s good graces and rubbish like that, just because you’ve read something on some questionable websites. And anyway, I'm not letting you dance naked under the moonlight with other people just because you’ve vaguely sensed this could be about sex. It could be dangerous. There could be maniacs, or you could catch some weird disease.” he took a deep breath. “And I should also remind you that we’re both Shintoist. And the first day of spring we go to the cemetery to honour the dead. At most we can go to the temple. But I really missed the part about nudity, woods and orgies.” he finished, breathing deeply.

He had been expecting the younger to have some witty comeback ready, for him to complain or to insist.

But all Kei did was sigh. 

“Fine. Then it means that night I'm going to dance naked with the window open and then we’re going to have sex.” he laid down, covering himself. “Goodnight, Ko.” he told him, closing his eyes.

Yabu kept staring at him for a long while.

He bit his lip, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach.

That man was going to give him an ulcer, he was pretty sure of it.

Perhaps, on the equinox’s night, he should’ve truly gotten into someone’s good graces.

A good doctor, probably.


End file.
